epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kyle J Backupaccount/Kyle J's Literal Reviews: 01legofan's Ronald Vs Mickey Mouse
Yes, it's back. The Literal Review 'Mickey Mouse': Hi there Ronald McDonald its me Mickey Mouse OH, it's not like the announcer announced you already! -_- I have more fame then you so you better go back to you're house You are house. No likes you no more since happy got all the fame STOP FUCKING MAKING LINES ABOUT THE FAME SADNGCNGGIAEGDJGIADTEADTDITF Also, people aren't very fond of Happy either. I'm the masgot for Disney when you're just a masgot for a fucking restaurant 'Wow thats shame' Masgot. Fucking. Masgot. YOU ARE THE WORST FUCKING PERSON IN THE WORLD, YOU JUST... YOU JUST WON, OK. YOU JUST WON. When I'm bringing happiness to the world when your just creeping out little kids Okay... I think the reason why mcdonalds kicked you out beacuse they know what you did Wait, WHAT?! RONALD WASN'T FUCKING REPLACED IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND WHAT THE FUCK DID RONALD DO?! WHAT?!?! I been around since the 80s you only been for 14 years Best logic ever, #2014 And Why are you're eyes always wide open did you drink too many mcdonald beers You are eyes. 'Ronald McDonald': Hi there little mouse you want some big macs Who the fuck offers their food while in a rap battle?! Guess what everybody the big clown is back GOOD TO KNOW, THE BIG CLOWN IS BACK EVERYBODY! You May have a magic kindom but I got my own show That lasted only like, 7 episodes? And The Epic Mickey game was a huge blow Good, cause I'll totally need to fucking know that when I go to the fucking magical store with fucking clowns fucking offering fucking big mac's in the fucking events of fucking 9/11 ... IRKSFDGNISDJTGEAGD Why Would face I'l rather face The Burger King Why would face I'l rather face 10/10 You Sound even worse when you sing That is totes best line ever, better than ERB I'l give you a happy meal and for you're toy I'l give you bad luck You are toy. And also you're disney world sucks You are disney land. 'Mickey Mouse': Will aleast I don't look a stupid clown Will ateast. Look a stupid clown. With a big boots, red hair and a face that looks like a flown Great, so the big booted, red haired, face that looks like a frown big clown is back!!!! BITE ME. 'Ronald McDonald': Thats it i'm with you dumb mouse And that's it, I'm done with you dumb battle. I'm qutting mcdonalds and going to my house GREAT, SO YOU'RE QUITTING MCDONALDS AND GOING TO THE FUCKING MAGICAL HOUSE WITH FUCKING CLOWNS FUCKING OFFERING FUCKING BIG MAC'S IN THE FUCKING EVENTS OF 9/11 Bottom Line Damn, that crap was awful. I mean, SERIOUSLY awful. Whoever made this, is a disgrace to all humanity. I'm not even joking. This literally made me want to bang my head into a wall, and if this ever turns into a battle released on YouTube or SoundCloud, I literally will lose all hope... 2/10 Category:Blog posts